Pose Mode
Pose Mode is a mode in Yandere Simulator. This mode allows the player to pose and customize students in a variety of different ways. Gameplay This mode is activated by pressing the ?''' key which will open up the easter egg menu, and then pressing the '''R key. From there the player can select a student to pose by walking up to them and holding down the E''' key. This will bring up a menu where the player can perform several actions that are involved in the mode. '''Pose The pose option allows the player to position a student in various ways. The player can individually pose different parts of the student's body by moving the different bones that correspond with the body part. Once a specific bone is selected, the player can adjust it in several ways. The player can change the position, the rotation, and the scale of the bone along the x, y, and z axis. To move the bones faster, the player can use the degree of change option to adjust the speed in which the bone moves. The player can also press the reset option to put the bone back where it was originally positioned. Headshoulderskneesandtoes.png|October 16th, 2016. ThewhateverisconnectedtotheRIGHTBONE.png|October 16th, 2016. IT'SOCTOBERBONES.png|October 16th, 2016. Re-Position The re-position option allows the player to move a student wherever they would like to put them. Where the student will be positioned is shown with a pink and white marker. Customize Appearance The customize appearance option allows the player to change the appearance of a student. The player can change the student's hairstyle, hair color, eye color, accessory, and clothing. Perform Animation The perform animation option allows the player to position a student in a variety of different animations, such as a sitting animation. Currently, female students have 303 different animations, while male students have 185 animations, meaning that female students can be positioned in more ways than male students. To view all the female animations in order, go here. Stop Animation The stop animation option will pause whatever animation the student chosen was currently performing; for example, a student who was running will stop their animation mid-run. Selecting this option will allow the player to pose the student. Release Student The release student option will allow the student to continue their routine. If a student was customized with a different hairstyle, hair color, accessory, or outfit, it will stay on the student. Bugs *Selecting one of the bullies’ hairstyles will apply her tan to the character's face only. *Some hairstyles might have colors already applied to them, even though they are not supposed to. *Attempting to change the hair color of Enpitsu Byoga, Maka Tansei, Efude Nurimono, or Borupen Saishiki will result in their pens changing color instead. Trivia *This mode was implemented in the October 16th, 2016 Build. *This mode was inspired by kgftbz, who made the original Pose Mod.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0lMPDEPWb78 *Senpai and NPCs without AI cannot be posed. *As of the March 1st, 2017 Build, the player can add stockings to female students. Category:Modes Category:Game Mechanics Category:Interactive Category:Customizable